


[三流]第三流情节

by lethean0915



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915
Summary: 很久很久很久以前写的第一篇同人刚从旧站里扒拉出来严重走形警告彻底装13警告无病呻吟警告玛丽苏警告代入警告————————拍砖可以，严禁打脸





	[三流]第三流情节

**Author's Note:**

> 很久很久很久以前写的第一篇同人  
刚从旧站里扒拉出来  
严重走形警告  
彻底装13警告  
无病呻吟警告  
玛丽苏警告  
代入警告  
————————  
拍砖可以，严禁打脸  


流川篇（一）  
仙道是个无论在哪里都很出众的人，不仅仅因为他并不常见的身高和刻意与地心引力叫板的朝天发，还有他脸上似乎从不会稍减半分的微笑。  
在遇到仙道之前，我没见过能笑得那么灿烂无害且持久初看不觉如何越看越觉得此人欠揍的人。在他之后也没有。  
前不见古人，后不见来者。  
仙道其实可能是不适合笑容的。他独自看书骑车钓鱼时，没挂上那101号笑脸，却比平时还耐看，专注，平和，安宁。  
我不喜欢他微笑的面具，可他见到我总会在第一时间挂上它。  
喜欢在他永不会注意的角落远远的望着他，看他和他的朋友在一起，笑着、说着、眩目着；看他独处时萦绕在周围沉稳令人安心的气氛。

三井是我的朋友，很要好很要好，可以交心的那一种。  
他可以让我安心，他总是在我需要时出现在我身后，让我知道我不是孤军奋战。  
没错，我们是很少交谈，在校内。我和那红毛猴子说过的话都比和他说得多。但有的时候，语言不是必需的交流工具，一个眼神足矣。甚至，用不着眼神。  
在校外，在他面前，我会多言到不像别人眼中那个我。  
他总是不快乐的，悲哀的——在我面前。  
我曾和他一对一，仅仅一次，以平局收场。为这个结果，我们已经辨了几年。

三井篇（一）  
流川不是我的朋友，他是我的死党。

我知道这话可信度和天方夜谭相仿佛。人人都说“不打不相识”，但谁能指望两个第一次见面就是打得天昏地暗头破血流第一次一对一谁也不肯认输差点把房顶吵翻的两个人日后和平共处。  
不幸的是，我也不明白为何日常别人眼中寡言冷淡的他在我面前喋喋不休的自然；不明白我疲惫悲观敏感那一面怎么全被他且仅仅被他见到。但既然这并没影响我们深交，我也就懒得去想。

流川篇（二）  
教练说现在的我还比不上仙道，于是我开始找仙道一对一。  
我开始怀疑仙道有没有生气的时候，他可以容忍我一切无理的要求，始终保持着微笑，即使在刚刚结束训练又被我拉到街边的小球场上时。

仍然在偶遇时在阴暗的角落里望着那个阳光般的人。  
“如果你总是这样子，他是永远不会知道你喜欢他的。”  
背后传来极熟的声音，也只有他会这样悄无声息的出现在我身后对我说这些话。  
那人已经消失在人群中。  
“他永远不知道，最好。”我想，要不恐怕连朋友——球友都没得做。  
三井用一种有点悲观有点同情的眼光看我。

三井篇（二）  
流川有梦想，他想进NBA。他一直在努力。  
听了教练的话，流川开始频繁的找仙道一对一。  
我开始怀疑陵南那个仙道有没有生气的时候。他可以微笑着答应流川一次又一次的一对一的要求，哪怕是在他们刚刚结束训练已经累得大汗淋漓的情况下被流川拉到街边小球场上时。  
我已经养成“护送”流川去打球的习惯——当然是暗中护送——我对他的车技和他的车叹为观止，但他要因此出什么事怎么办。

流川篇（三）  
情人节，2月14日，仙道生日。  
我自然知道在这一天打扰情人间你侬我侬是不礼貌且不浪漫的行为，同理，把一个本可以同时享受巧克力和蛋糕的人拖到球场上又没被他臭骂一顿实在是奇事。  
奇怪的是仙道居然毫无愠色，痛痛快快的和我打了两个小时篮球直到我体力不支。或者他也是大怪胎一枚？

精疲力尽，我大口大口喝着水。  
“流川君没有收到巧克力吗？”  
好像有，但早就答应三井让他全拿走了，他爱吃甜食，我可不行。  
“今天是个适合约会的日子呢。”  
搅了你的约会吗？你又没说，到是三井说我实在是破坏气氛。  
“流川君有喜欢的人了吗？”  
什吗？我惊讶的偏过头去，咦，那是——  
“是三井君吧。”

三井篇（三）  
我？流川喜欢我？  
第n次“路过”他和仙道打球的小球场时，我听到仙道说。  
那天是情人节，仙道生日，流川说的。

开玩笑，他喜欢的人明明是你。  
他会注意你的一切消息，他会不断的找你一对一，他努力的提高自己以求打败你，他会记住你的生日，……  
仙道彰，你干吗把我牵扯进去！

流川篇（四）  
那个一闪而过的背影，我绝不会看错。他怎么会在这边，——离他家有一小时车程的地方？

三井？

“三井君，也很喜欢流川君呢。”

三井篇（四）  
“三井君，也很喜欢流川君呢。”

我突然想把仙道的嘴缝起来。都说他们队彦一大嘴巴，我看仙道有过之而无不及。  
我喜不喜欢流川干卿何事!他一直当我是朋友，是死党，让你这么一说，流川会怎么想？

仙道那个家伙怎么会看出来？  
那么，现在要表白吗？  
不，不是现在。我一直在等，等一个最适合的时机，但显然不是现在。

流川篇（五）  
似乎是一夜之间，三井和我疏远了。虽然在别人眼里我们还是和从前一样，但的的确确是离得远了。  
他留了一级，而且似乎没有认真学下去的打算，或者说，没有认真完成一件事情的打算。  
我正在申请去美国，但我想我应该看到他定下来再走，不然我也不能安心。  
三井，你的梦想是什么？  
“把车技捡起来，去参加比赛，当个赛车手。可是家里不会答应。”  
这是什么话！  
“三井，去做你想做的。”你一定能成功，我相信。

三井篇（五）  
流川明显地和我疏远了。这没关系，我也和他疏远了。  
我留了一级，流川顺利的升上二年级，依然在为NBA刻苦练习。

“你有什么打算？”  
“考个大学，然后继承家业。”  
“你的打算！”  
“把车技捡起来，去参加比赛，当个赛车手。可家里不会答应。”  
“……”  
“三井，”流川突然目光炯炯。  
“？”  
“去做你想做的。”  
他埋下头，继续研究一摞各大学的资料，想着去哪一所比较好。

“什么时候走？”  
“至少再留一年，正好可以提高一下技术，”他顿了一下，抬起头，“你也该上大学了。”

这一年过得十分无聊，我总算是上了一所大学，很烂的一所。一年，几乎是一年，我都没有和他见面。  
终于，我又接到流川的电话。  
“三井。”  
“……”  
“我要去美国了。”  
“……”  
“明天的飞机。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好啊，你可以完成你的梦想了。”除了我，大家都为着自己的梦想努力呢。  
“我会给你写信。”  
“不必”  
“？”  
“不用写信，也不要打电话，忘了我吧。”  
电话挂上了。  
这样，你会专心得向着你的梦想努力了吧。  
我，也该去做我想做的事情了。

流川离开日本的那个夏天，我意外地遇见仙道。神奈川的天才球员竟然考到物理系，当时的确是一大新闻。  
“仙道君为什么去学物理？”  
“物理吗，从平常的事中领悟一些道理，很有趣。”  
“三井君的悟性很高呢。  
我？  
“三井君是个很注意别人想法的人。但是，你有注意过他的想法吗？

流川篇（六）  
他上了一所很烂的大学，我是在听说仙道进了东大物理系的同时知道这件事的。  
我要走了，打了一年来第一通电话。  
“三井，我去美国，明天的飞机。会给你写信。”  
“不必了。”  
“？”  
“不用写信，也不要打电话，忘了我吧。”  
电话挂上了。  
我盯着电话呆了半天。  
难道你以为我会乖乖的听话？

三井篇（六）  
“我绝不会忘记你。  
如果你敢忘记我，就让我们再认识一次。”  
这张信笺放在那里已经五年了。

五年了，我拿了n个车赛冠军。  
仙道现在在瑞士游览，说是感受一下先贤住过的地方。  
流川几乎音讯全无。

有一天，我收到一封大洋彼岸寄来的信。  
“我拿到NCAA冠军了。”

流川篇（七）  
“我绝不会忘记你。  
如果你敢忘记我，就让我们再认识一次。”

我拿到NCAA冠军时，第一件事就是给五年不见的三井写信，听说他在赛场上战果累累，风光无限。  
现在，你也达到你的梦想了吗？

“其实，  
我很喜欢在这么深的夜里想一个人，  
想你带给我的点点滴滴。  
不管是好的、坏的、悲伤的或是快乐的，  
一切都已经过去，  
一切，却都还在我的心底。  
我真的很想你，你知道么？  
你不在的日子，  
我努力的做好你希望我做的每一件事，  
你是否也好好的照顾你自己，  
照你想要的方式去过呢？  
不要太孩子气，  
我们都必须学会长大，  
学会治疗我们的创伤。  
夜深了，祝福你，  
我会继续想你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真不想承认这是我写的


End file.
